A person may receive content, such as a television show, from a content provider. Moreover, in some cases a person will find a particular type of content objectionable. For example, a person might prefer to not hear certain words or phrases. It is known that a content provider may delete or “bleep out” content when many people would find the content objectionable. Such an approach, however, may be impractical for content that is provided in substantially real time (e.g., a live sporting event). In addition, it does not take into account the fact that one person might object to a particular word or phrase while another person does not.